Mia's Camper Van (41339)
Mia's Camper Van '''is a set released in the winter of 2018. Official Description Set up camp with Mia’s luxury camper van! LEGO Friends '''Mia’s Camper Van makes camping with friends a dream! Lift off the roof of this cool toy for kids for easy access to the kitchen and bathroom inside, flip open the lid of the upstairs sleeping area, put up the canopy and get to work on the tent with 2 beds inside. There's also a picnic table, an inflatable dinghy and a friendly horse for endless outdoor adventures! Includes 2 mini-dolls and a horse figure. * Includes Mia and Stephanie mini-doll figures, plus an Aria the horse figure. * Features a camper van with opening roof, a cab to fit 2 mini-dolls, bathroom with toilet and basin, kitchen with refrigerator, cooker, sink and dining area, folding canopy, upstairs sleeping area with opening roof, a separate tent with 2 beds, plus a picnic bench and an outside area with tree, signposts and feeding station for the horse. * Accessory elements include an inflatable dinghy, riding helmet, 2 walkie-talkies, 2 hot dogs, fruit bowl with fruit, ‘I love Heartlake City’ mug, cup, drinking bottle, frying pan, hairbrush, perfume bottle and a basket. * Drive the camper van and find the perfect spot to set up camp with Mia and Stephanie. * Remove the camper van roof for easy play inside. * Prepare delicious hot dogs in the kitchen and enjoy them outside under the folding canopy of this cool toy for kids. * Tuck the mini-dolls into their beds in the sleeping area or tent camp beds. * Put on the helmet and take the horse on an adventure through the surrounding countryside, or take the inflatable dinghy out for a ride! * Suitable for ages 6-12. * Camper van measures over 5” (13cm) high, 8” (22cm) long and 4” (11cm) wide. * Tent measures over 1” (5cm) high, 2” (6cm) wide and 2” (6cm) deep. * Inflatable dinghy measures over 3” (9cm) wide, 1” (5cm) deep and under 1” (1cm) high. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Drive to the countryside with Mia and Stephanie for a camping adventure. Set up the canopy and picnic bench, then get to work in the kitchen preparing a meal to enjoy outside. Plan adventures in the inflatable dinghy or take the friendly horse for a ride. Open the upstairs sleeping area and tuck the girls in for the night — they can pitch the tent tomorrow and camp out under the stars. Fun Facts * In the 2018 animated series, the Camper van does not belong to Mia, but is actually owned by her parents who let her use it when she needs to. * Aria, the horse's name, is also the name of a LEGO Elves character. Gallery Mia's Camper Van Unboxed.jpeg|The set, unboxed and assembled. Mia's Camper Van 1.jpg|Mia's camper van. Mia's Camper Van 2.jpg|The camper van opened up. Mia's Camper Van 3.jpg|The picnic bench and walkie-talkies. Mia's Camper Van 4.jpg|The tent. Mia's Camper Van 5.jpg|The tree. Mia's Camper Van 6.jpg|The signpost. Mia's Camper Van 7.jpg|Mia mini-doll included in the set. Stephanie-413392.jpg|Stephanie mini-doll included in the set. Mia's Camper Van 8.jpg|Aria the horse. Mia's Camper Van Back of Box.jpeg|Back of the box. Other images 09CampsitePreparation.png|Mia's Camper Van in the series. Category:Sets Category:2018 Sets Category:Winter 2018 Wave Category:Mia Sets Category:Stephanie Sets Category:Vehicle Sets